Tai Bwo Wannai Trio
Walkthrough (level 65 fishing is required if you want to catch and cook your own Karambwan) OR *Ability to defeat a level 53 Jogre (optional, as you can buy the Jogre bones.) |items= *Small fishing net *Pestle and mortar *a Spear better than bronze, note the Bone spear and Black spear do not work, (although you lose it, you get a rune spear (kp) A spear can be obtained by killing hobgoblins next to lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. *Two vials of Agility potions with 3 doses OR one vial with 4 doses OR two agility mixes *Spells, bow and arrows, or a halberd to kill a level 3 monkey *about 90 coins *Any hatchet(recommended but not needed) *Seaweed (NOT Edible seaweed) *Knife (can be obtained in Karamja) *Banana (obtained during quest) *Karamjan rum (you have to get this after you go to the island) *Jogre bones (obtained during quest, or bought) *a few Antipoisons and food (you will sustain many injuries if your agility is low) *Tinderbox would be helpful but not needed *If using instead of bring 1 nature rune and 4 fire runes Optionally *Moving your player owned house to Brimhaven (requires a Construction level of 40) and using Home teleport runes/tabs, summoning a Spirit Graahk OR using the Fairy Ring system (CKR) can save you a lot of walking time. |kills = *Monkey (level 3) *Jogre (level 53) (Not required. You can buy the Jogre bones from the grand exchange.) }} Begin the quest by speaking to Timfraku in Tai Bwo Wannai. You will need to talk to his three sons before you can get help from local people i.e. Lubufu. Otherwise, you may not get the clues easily! Tamayu Inventory: Your Spear: Iron or better, Agility Potion (4), Small Fishing Net, Pestle and Mortar. (make sure to have a few free inventory spaces, 21 is recommended, but not required. You can find him south-east of the village near the mines. He will return to Tai Bwo Wannai only once he has killed The Shaikahan, his arch enemy. Ask to come with him on his next hunt, and he'll accept as long as you don't directly help him fight. Tamayu will fail to defeat The Shaikahan. He will tell you that he needs a better spear. He also needs to become as quick as The Shaikahan. You need to poison the spear with Poison karambwan, a poisonous octopus native to Karamja. Go northwest, just northeast of the small strip of land connecting Brimhaven to Tai Bwo Wannai and talk to Lubufu. At first he will order you off, but on your later attempts he will be more talkative. Talk about him, ask him what he does, and he will tell you that he mostly fishes karambwan, but he'll complain that his age and health are making it more difficult. Offer to help. Eventually, he'll tell you the secret of catching a raw karambwan, then tell you to catch 20 raw karambwanji (do not worry about inventory space, you can do this in installments). Go to the lake south of Tai Bwo Wannai and net fish for at least 21 karambwanji (Fairy ring code CKR). Once you have them, go back to Lubufu. He'll take 20 and give you a karambwan vessel. Use the drop trick to obtain a spare vessel for later. Use the remaining karambwanji on this to bait it. If you have level 65 fishing, simply fish at the spot next to Lubufu. NOTE: A karambwan may steal your bait before you can catch it. You will have to go get more karambwanji. .]] If you do not have level 65 fishing, go to the northeast corner of the jungle (members side of Karamja south of Musa Point, Fairy ring code DKP). Find Tiadeche and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. Once you catch a raw karambwan, cook it on a range(don't try to eat the karambwan. It may be poisonous!). There is a range in Brimhaven. When in Brimhaven, use this chance to go Musa Point and collect a karamja rum and a banana. When cooked, the karambwan will be light green. If you lose or burn the one Tiadeche gives you, buy a raw karambwan from the Exchange and cook it (do not purchase a cooked karambwan, it will not be poisonous). Grind it with a pestle and mortar, then apply the karambwan paste to an iron, steel, black, mithril, adamant or rune spear. A quick way to get such a spear is to kill hobgoblins south of Tai Bwo Wannai village. Please note that a bone spear will not work. Give Tamayu your spear (kp), then the agility potion(s). Note that you won't be able to get your spear back, but you can talk to him after the quest and he'll give you a rune spear (kp). Talk to him again and ask him to bring you on his next attempt to hunt. A cutscene will then follow where he will successfully defeat The Shaikahan and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tinsay :Fairy ring: CKR Inventory: Karamja Rum, Banana, Knife or weapon with a slash attack, Seaweed, Runes and/or Arrows (to kill a level 3 Monkey), Jogre bones (or a weapon to kill a level 53 jogre), Small fishing net, Pestle and mortar , Tinderbox (Recommended) You can find him on Cairn Island, which is up the rockslide and across the bridge (need agility level 23 to climb and cross) from the structure south-west from Tamayu. Talk to him. He'll tell you that he's trying to repair the tribal statue in the village. He's lost his sanity recently due to some sort of accident with a Jogre. He needs 3 special local items. Do not get the karamja rum first if you need to go out of Karamja Island to get other stuff or do other things because the Customs officer will confiscate the rum!(Tinsay isn't acually working on a statue, the items he asked from you is just for his lunch. After giving something to him, look closley, you will find out he ate it all for himself.) Banana rum The first thing he'll ask you to get him is a bottle of banana flavoured rum. To get this, go to Musa Point (the free players' side of Karamja) and buy a bottle of Karamja rum from the bar there. Then go into the general store. Take the banana and knife off the table. Use the knife with the banana to make sliced banana. Alternatively, you can save an inventory spot by carrying a weapon with a slash attack (such as a scimitar or a whip) and use that. Note that the banana must be sliced before you use it with the rum, or you will simply stuff the whole banana into the neck to the bottle, and will have to collect the ingredients again since Tinsay won't accept it. Add these slices to the rum, which will still be called Karamja rum afterwards. Although still called Karamja rum, a picture of a banana will appear on the bottle's label and it will no longer be drinkable by you. Give it to Tinsay (he'll of course simply drink it). Seaweed sandwich You need to bring him a seaweed sandwich, only with monkey skin instead of bread. Take some seaweed from the shores. Then kill a level 3 Monkey with magic or ranged. Take the monkey corpse to Tamayu to get it skinned. He will only skin it if you have already helped him with his part of the quest. You'll get monkey bones and monkey skin. Use the skin with the seaweed to make a sandwich. Give it to Tinsay. Marinated jogre bones You now need to get some jogre bones marinated in karambwanji paste. First, kill a level 53 Jogre and take the bones. Either light the bones with a tinderbox (can be bought in the general store by the musician to the north of Karamja) or go to a furnace anywhere (Shilo Village, TzHaar city, or Zanaris would be the closest) and use the bones on the furnace to burn them, or cast Superheat item on the bones, making Burnt jogre bones. Merely cooking the bones on a fire or range does not work, and does not produce Burnt jogre bones. Next, catch another karambwanji (not Karambwan!) - DO NOT cook it - and grind it with your pestle and mortar to make karambwanji paste. Then add the paste to the burnt bones to get pasty jogre bones, be careful that you don't bury them as this is possible. Cook the pasty jogre bones on a range or open fire - this will make Marinated jogre bones. You can use the ever burning fire in the village of Tai Bwo Wannai or the range in Zanaris which also has a furnace. Give these to Tinsay. It is also worthy to note that a range and furnace is available at Port Phasmatys, so ectophial is highly useful here. After eating the marinated jogre bones, Tinsay will regain his sanity and agree to return to Tai Bwo Wannai. Tiadeche :Fairy ring: DKP Inventory: Karambwan Vessel with Karambwanji Tiadeche will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai after you teach him how to catch karambwan. Note: You may have already done the below step if you did the quest without level 65 fishing. Go to the island east of the island that the village is on - there is a log to cross the dividing river. Go to the northern corner of that smaller island. Find Tiadeche and talk to him. Give him your full karambwan vessel to get a raw karambwan. After you've given Tiadeche the baited vessel, talk to Lubufu again. Choose any options and you will get a replacement. Give it to Tinsay (who has yet to return to the village) by using the vessel on him, who will figure out the engineering. He will give you a crafting manual to take to Tiadeche on how to make them. Take these to Tiadeche (use the Fairy Ring North East of Tinsay to get to Tiadeche - DKP). He will go back to Tai Bwo Wannai. Finishing the Quest After you've convinced all three brothers to return, talk to the village chief (Timfraku) again for your reward (use teleport to if your house is in Brimhaven). Regardless of your response to him, you'll get a 2,000 coin reward. Then, talk to each of the three brothers in their local shops for an additional reward!) The brothers are located in a row of three huts at the southern edge of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Reward *2 quest points *2000 Coins *Ability to pray at the newly repaired tribal statue (works like a regular altar) *Ability to fight The Shaikahan (level 83, must use a (kp) spear to hit it). *Ability to take part in the smithing section of Otto's Barbarian training. Required for Completing *Fremennik Province Diary Elite Tasks *Karamja Diary Medium and Hard Tasks Additional Rewards The following rewards are received after talking to Tinsay upon completion of the quest: *5000 Cooking experience *Ability to properly make Marinated jogre bones The following rewards are received after talking to Tamayu upon completion of the quest: *2500 Attack experience *2500 Strength experience *A Rune spear (kp) *Access to Tamayu's (kp) spear store (also sells cleaning cloths) The following rewards are received after talking to Tiadeche upon completion of the quest: *5000 Fishing experience *Ability to catch and cook karambwan and karambwanji *Access to Tiadeche's karambwan store (sells 10 raw karambwan and karambwan vessels) Trivia *In the cutscene where Tamayu fights the Shaikahan, it may sometimes appear that there are two Shaikahans, because one is added in the location to fight Tamayu while the Shaikahan already there may wander into the camera's view. *Also during that scene, the exact battle between Tamayu and the Shaikahan may be duplicated in the background. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The three Tai Bwo Wannai brothers have returned to the village after much persuasion. I'm now free to use the shops of Tai Bwo Wannai as I please." *If you don't slice the banana before adding it to the rum it will say: "You stuff the banana into the neck of the bottle. You begin to wonder why." Category:Quests